Wedding Song
by WhiteAngel83
Summary: A ONE-SHOT about a lovely wedding between a lovely couple -A


**Hello~ ^^ I have written a short little one-shot and ya'll must be so happy to see the title XD. Well….yea….I think, the title is enough to tell you what this one-shot is about.**

 **Read until the end! Be sure to check out my other stories and also, participate in the Maid-sama event :)**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Church bells rung with a merry and magical glow, people cheered and sang for them in their honor as the groom made his way out the limo.

His bride awaits him.

He grinned very heartily as he pushed open the church doors and corrected his crooked necktie before walking down the aisle.

People stared and smiled at him. He grinned back and when he was at the very end of the aisle, he stood there beside his brother.

"Big day, huh Takumi," Gerald whispered when Takumi stopped beside him.

Takumi gazed over at the almost identical older brother and nods. "She made me wait long enough."

Gerald could only chuckle, tempting to say something else that he knew could ruin the entire mood but he kept his mouth shut. "But you still got her."

"Yea,"

Moments later, everything came silent, the guests of both parties took their seats as he caught the gazes of some of the people he knew well, they were crying of joy and he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

Music began to play, the song that Takumi and his bride long planned to play at their wedding.

He smiled when he heard heels click and clack towards the aisle and he knew that his bride was here. He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes.

Finally, after a long wait, they were going to get married and he couldn't wait...to take her hand and guide her the place beside him as they make their marriage vows.

He heard his bride coming closer to him, he slowly turned around to look at the maiden dressed in a beautiful white silky dress, with a white veil, decorated in floral patterns, making her way towards him as she clung to the arms of her father.

His bride pressed her lips together and offered him a smile as their wedding song hummed in the background.

He reached a hand out and she took his hand without hesitation, he felt her take his hand and he couldn't be anymore happy.

When she finally took her place beside him, they turned to each other and since he was the impatient man he was, he asked, "May I, Ms. Soon-to-be-Usui?"

She giggled and nods.

Slowly, he took the bottom of her veil and raised it over her head.

Under the veil, revealed a girl dressed in blonde hair that was pulled back into a lovely bun, a soft radiant tone of her skin and the vibrant colour of her light blue eyes.

"You look lovely, Kaon." Takumi smiled. "As always."

"Not too shabby yourself." Kaon grinned slyly. She then giggled when she noticed his restlessness. "Are you nervous?"

"Nope, just impatient that's all."

"Hm...should I have walked down the aisle more slowly than?" Kaon wondered with a smirk.

"I would've picked you up in princess style for the entire wedding if you had done so." Takumi said.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Kaon smiled.

Indeed, his bride to be, was non other than Kaon Umekoji.

Both of them, aged 28, are going to be married right now, it was better now than ever. After all, he began to love Kaon at a very late age. 26, to be exact.

His story with his old lover and his first love, Misaki, never changed.

He went to Seika with her, discovered her little secret, fell in love her multiple times over and over again, went through hardships with her, became her boyfriend and kissed her over and over again, proposed to her and promised her a future with him.

None of their love story changed.

The only thing that changed, was the outcome of their future together.

After their graduation, Misaki acted strangely which made him anxious. When Takumi asked her to go on a date with him so he could asked her what was wrong, Misaki agreed with a soft smile.

But on their date, Misaki told him to stay put at the end, because she had a surprise for him and she was going to go fetch it.

Agreeing to it, Takumi sat on the swings and waited for her to return to him for 2 hours. Because he was worried, he went to search for her desperately but found no clue to her.

When he rushed over to her house, what was stuck to the gate to her home, was a small note directed to him. A small note, followed by an abandoned Ayuzawa home.

A small note, telling him goodbye, and for him to move on, to find a new love.

Years later, he had never expected himself to be under the church bells after swearing to himself that he won't move on, that he will forever only love Misaki. Moreover, he never expected to be under the bells with Kaon. Someone who he took himself to hate.

He didn't think he'd be able to love another person other than Misaki but, it somehow happened and he could hear Misaki in his head, telling him, _You did it…_

Takumi closed his eyes, trying to forget Misaki and only focus on Kaon when he heard a barely noticeable shuffle. Very quickly, his eyes dragged towards the benches of people from Takumi's party, only to see at the very back, Gerald was standing beside someone.

Someone he knew.

Someone he loved.

Someone who he wanted to run to and never let her go again.

Someone with those familiar dark raven hair and bright amber eyes.

 _Misaki…?!_

Takumi's widened as he closed his eyes patiently, yet his heart raced so quickly. He hesitantly gazed over at where he had saw Misaki beside Gerald and his heart skipped a beat when he saw that Misaki was still there.

 _No...way…?_

He took a sharp breath and tore his eyes away from his first love that had disappeared on him years ago and down at the woman he was about to make a life with.

"Takumi, what's the matter?" Kaon asked, a little concerned.

"It's nothing," Takumi assured.

Kaon frowned but her frown quickly faded as the two of them made their vows to one another.

When they were going to kiss, with everyone at the edge of their seats, Takumi felt a quick pang in his guts. He'd never thought that he would be able to kiss someone else in front of Misaki.

When he gazed over at her again, Misaki was smiling.

 _Smiling_.

Right after the ceremony, Kaon and Takumi left quickly while laughing and saying their thanks. Although it was a horrible thing to be doing while getting married, Takumi was eager to find Misaki.

He wanted to ask her so many questions.

He wanted to run to her and hug and kiss her, while the scent of her hair surround him.

When Takumi noticed Kaon talking to her friend, he looked around church, trying to find his brother and hopefully, Misaki was with him. He didn't find his brother though, but he did find Misaki.

Looking pale and fragile than how he'd remember her, Takumi wasted no time to walk over to her.

A stinging feeling gurgling inside him, telling him that what he was doing was wrong for a just married man. But, he really couldn't hold back. Not for Misaki anyways.

Misaki, seeing that Takumi was headed her way, looked down and walked further away from him and into a room, making Takumi frown and feel more broken.

He followed her anyways, desperate more answers.

He opened the spacious room.

There, in the room, was Misaki sitting on a small chair with Gerald standing very quietly behind her.

"Takumi, you came."

Ignoring his brother, Misaki went up to Misaki and took her wrist, pulling her out of her seat and embracing her without a second thought that he was indeed married not long ago.

This gesture caught Misaki off guard but Takumi couldn't care less, his heart ached to be with this girl that left him.

"It's good to see you again, _Takumi_." Misaki whispered against Takumi's ears.

It felt painful to hear Misaki say his name after so long. He was happy.

"I won't ask where you went. I won't ask why you left me...just _stay_." Takumi whispered, his voice cracking.

"No promises."

Those two words made Takumi hug her tighter, his teeth bared.

He felt Misaki pushing Takumi away from under him, reluctantly, he pulled back and he sees her smiling sadly but he could see she was trying her best to hide it.

"Congratulations on your marriage!" Misaki exclaims. "I hope you have a great future with Kaon."

Takumi never thought that he'd hear those words from Misaki. He always thought that she was the one who he was marrying.

Although she left him without warning, although he was happily married to someone else at the moment, she made it to his wedding. She came back with a smile.

"Misaki—"

"What's wrong with you, you idiot!" Misaki scowled, there was a furious glint in her eyes, "It's your wedding day, go celebrate it with your bride."

Takumi wanted to reach out again but Misaki glared at him. "Go! Why would you keep your bride waiting?!"

"Misaki…"

Getting the message from Takumi's sad eyes, Misaki grinned. "Don't worry, I'll be here. When you come back, I'll explain everything to you."

Takumi didn't take his eyes off Misaki as he left slowly, afraid that she was going to go.

Misaki waved goodbye as Takumi stepped out of the room.

Hours later of socializing and spending time with Kaon, Takumi felt the huge guilt for thinking about how Misaki was waiting for him but he couldn't help it.

When the gathering was over, Kaon told him she was going out with her friends for a girls night out. Agreeing to it, Takumi smiled at Kaon, pecked her lips and Kaon left.

It was his chance. He hopped into his car and raced to Gerald's home where he told Takumi that Misaki would stay for the night.

 _Misaki….Misaki….Misaki._

Her name was the only thing floating inside his head.

But when Takumi got to Gerald's house, there was an ambulance outside that just drove away when Takumi got to Gerald's house. Without a second thought, Takumi jumped out of his car and ran inside the house that was left open.

"Gerald!?" Takumi called when he got inside.

There was no answer no matter how many times Takumi called.

As he reached Gerald's room, he noticed blood splatters on Gerald's table and it ran along down to the floor and Gerald sitting in a dark corner. Takumi's heart sped up immediately.

"Gerald what's wrong...where's Misaki?" Takumi asked, he was praying that the worst wouldn't become true.

Gerald didn't say anything but point to a folded paper on the blood covered desk.

Takumi took the paper slowly and as he read the handwritten letter. He knew the writing was from Misaki at first glance.

He was scared to read it but, he had no choice.

 _Takumi,_

 _If you're reading this letter, it's probably because Gerald gave this letter to you. I promised you answers about why I left you a long time ago. I promised to tell you, and here's my answers._

 _I have a serious lung cancer. Years ago, I found that out just when you proposed to me, it was the best day of my life and I was happy when you proposed...but it was also the worst day because it was the day I found out about my condition._

 _I was scared to tell you. I was scared of how you'd react._

 _I wanted to cure it, if even possible but I knew it would take alot and I didn't want you to pay for my treatments._

 _That's why I moved...that's why we moved to Tokyo for me to get the required treatment and I was scared that if you knew about my condition and I were no long here, it would be painful for you to move on._

 _That's why I left you so suddenly._

 _I'm sorry._

 _If you're reading this, it means…_

 _I'm dead._

 _But, I'm happy that you moved on peacefully. I'm glad I saw you marry happily today. I'm glad I got touch you for the last time. I'm glad I met you._

 _There wasn't a moment that I regret since I met you._

 _Even though it wasn't me walking down the aisle,_

 _I heard our own Wedding Song._

 _I love you_

 _-M_

* * *

 **Review and Favourite ^^ I apologize if it was rushed but I wanted it to be as short as possible.**

 **~WhiteAngel83**


End file.
